1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance diagnosing apparatus that carries out magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), and to a medical image display apparatus suitable for displaying an image obtained by this type of magnetic resonance diagnosing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of medical image diagnosing apparatus is known from, e.g., JP-A 2001-187038 (KOKAI).
In this type of medical image diagnosing apparatus, one of slice images obtained by effecting multi-slice imaging based on MRI is generally utilized as a positioning image to set a measurement range of MRS. Further, as is well known in the art, a spectral image representing an MRS measurement result and the slice image used as the positioning image are simultaneously displayed for diagnosis while making reference to both the MRS measurement result and the slice image.
However, a thickness of an imaging slice as a slice of a positioning image is usually approximately several mm, whilst a thickness of a measurement slice as an MRS measurement target slice is usually approximately 1 to 2 cm, and hence both the slices are different from each other. Therefore, the measurement slice is set irrespective of the imaging slice as the positioning image in some cases. Furthermore, such a case has a disadvantage in that a spectral image and a slice image corresponding to different ranges are simultaneously displayed.